Te volveré a enamorar
by Ivy C. Poison
Summary: Hinata despierta un día y se da cuenta de que su mundo está de cabeza. Su mente no tiene recuerdos de los últimos dos años, por lo que se ve atrapada en una vida de la que desconoce, con un esposo que no sabía que tenía y sus constantes "atenciones", que frecuentemente la hacen sonrojar o desmayarse. Porque había gente persistente, pero nunca existió nadie como Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Un sueño dislante

**Disclaimer:** _Por razones obvias Naruto no me pertenece, su total autoría es de __Masashi__Kishimoto__, ese maravilloso genio que nos tortura ilusionándonos con la posibilidad de un __NaruHina__, y luego nos roba las esperanzas de un tirón. En fin. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes para escribir esta historia, __sin ningún fin de lucro__, simplemente para entretenerme y compartirla con ustedes esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Te volveré a enamorar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**By**_

_**Ivy C. Poison**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aun no salgo totalmente del mundo de los sueños cuando siento un cálido aliento sobre mi mejilla, y, aunque todo mi ser me ruegue que lo ignore y siga durmiendo, abro los ojos para poder localizar la fuente de la suave caricia. Mi sorpresa no puede ser más grande al encontrarme con un par de ojos de un color azul intenso, iluminados por la leve y tintineante luz, de lo que suponía, era una vela.

Mi corazón se detiene y por un momento olvido como respirar, un nerviosismo instantáneo me inunda y todos mis sentidos están alerta. Ahora que me he despertado mi cuerpo instantáneamente se vuelve sensible a todo lo que lo rodea, aún más exactamente, soy plenamente consciente de que un cuerpo musculoso y aterciopelado está completamente pegado al mío. Siento mis mejillas arder y levanto mis manos para cubrir mis pechos en un intento por no sentirme tan expuesta, golpeando el pecho de mi compañero de lecho en el proceso, lo que lo hace soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor seguido de una risita burlona. Mi vergüenza no puede ser más grande. Mi piel desnuda se funde con la ajena y no sé cómo reaccionar a ese hecho; estoy desnuda, en una cama, con la última persona que jamás hubiese esperado; A mi lado y en las mismas condiciones está Uzumaki Naruto, el gran héroe del mundo ninja, sonriéndome de una manera que hace que mi estomago se contraiga por el nerviosismo. Él siempre ha sido una persona a la que respeto profundamente por todo lo que hizo, sin embargo jamás y en ningún momento me imagine en una situación parecida con él; Mirándome con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, desnudos en una cama y rodeados de un ambiente de profunda intimidad que me parece totalmente fuera de lugar, aunque, retorcidamente, en lo único que puedo pensar era que su calor es, de alguna manera, reconfortante para mí.

Mi mente comienza a funcionar de una manera exageradamente rápida, y todas las posibilidades que explican mi situación actual hacen que me sienta a punto de un colapso nervioso. Siento mi cara arder cuando noto algo especialmente singular y duro rozar contra mi pierna. Lo escucho soltar un leve suspiro y acto seguido tomarme de la cintura y subirse encima de mí en un segundo, un chillido asustado sale de mi garganta pero es rápidamente callado por sus labios, me quedo paralizada mientras su boca se mueve contra la mía, pero el contacto no dura por mucho tiempo ya que al parecer nota mi turbación y se separa de mis labios alzándose un poco para poder observarme a los ojos. No sé qué expresión tenga mi rostro ahora, pero le hace fruncir el ceño y poner cara de preocupación.

– ¿Estás bien? –me pregunta genuinamente preocupado, cosa que por alguna razón me hace sentir incomoda.

No le respondo, simplemente me le quedo mirando tratando de recordar si en algún momento me golpee en la cabeza y ahora estaba sufriendo los efectos del golpe con alucinaciones de éste hombre y su alborotado y sexy cabello rubio, esos hermoso ojos azules que le robarían el aliento a cualquiera y esa piel bronceada que, con el reflejo de la bailante llama de la vela, parece de miel, «Estoy segura que de ese golpe debe de haber sido duro, muy duro. » Pienso, desviando el rostro porque, seguramente me he sonrojado.

–Hinata –escucho que me llama y volteo mi rostro sorprendido. Una de sus manos se sitúa sobre mi mejilla y el cálido tacto es tan real que comienzo a cuestionarme si en verdad esto es algún tipo de creación bizarra de mí perturbada mente.

Me revuelvo incomoda, pero no puedo pensar mucho al respecto, porque ese algo entre nosotros, el cual parece tener vida propia, se presiona tercamente contra mí vientre y mi movimiento hace una rara fricción que me hace sentir ciertamente extraña, no me doy cuenta de cuando Naruto comienza a mover sus caderas suavemente, mucho menos cuando comencé yo a imitarlo, sólo sé que ésta sensación que me recorre el cuerpo es embriagante, nueva, pero a la vez es conocida porque mi cuerpo reacciona sin ser consciente de ello, tengo la mente tras un velo y me cuesta hilar un solo pensamiento coherente, no es hasta que siente un dolor agudo en mi cuello que salgo de ese estado de nebulosa. Mi cerebro procesa a velocidad luz y me doy cuenta que el dolor fue por una mordida de Naruto quien ahora recorre la zona dolorida con su lengua mandándome miles de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, que es recorrido suavemente por unas grandes y algo ásperas manos… algo hace clic en mi cabeza, me vuelvo plenamente consciente de la situación y noto el pánico apoderándose de mi cuerpo, con toda la fuerza que tengo lo empujo para sacármelo de encima, agarro la sabana de la cama y me bajo de ella por el lado de los pies ya que el otro lado de la cama está pegado a la pared. Enrollo la sabana alrededor de mi cuerpo lo mejor que puedo, pero procurando taparme completamente. Lo escucho quejarse y decir mi nombre enfadado, así que me inclino un poco para asomarme y verlo, está sobándose la cabeza con una cómica mueca de dolor en su rostro, haciéndolo verse muy infantil y adorable, extrañamente eso me saca una sonrisa. Al parecer mi empujón lo ha tomado con la guardia baja pues de otro modo con mi fuerza jamás hubiese logrado tirarlo de la cama, es un hombre grande, musculoso, es… Uzumaki Naruto, el gran héroe de las naciones ninja, posiblemente el hombre más fuerte sobre la faz de la tierra. Una alarma se enciende en mí cabeza haciendo que mi mente vuelva a procesar información, y me doy cuenta del inminente peligro que este hombre representa para mí. Soy una Hyuga, se pelear, pero mis capacidades no se acercan siquiera un poco a las de este hombre, ni pensar en pelear ya que no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Decido que mi única posibilidad para con este hombre es escapar, así observo rápidamente la habitación en busca de una salida, es bastante sencilla, sólo un pequeño buro al lado de la cama y un ropero junto a la puerta. Giro la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta que caigo en cuanta que la suave luz de la luna que entra por una ventana que está en la pared que da con la cama. Sin perder tiempo me subo a ella y me sujeto al marco de la ventana dispuesta a saltar, más unas fuertes manos me toman por los tobillos y me regresan al interior de la habitación tumbándome sobre la cama, suelto un grito y las manos sueltan mis tobillos para posicionarse en mis muñecas; en un instante Naruto vuelve a estar encima de mí, pero esta vez se ve enfadado. Me reclama por haberlo tirado e intentar salir a la calle desnuda, mi cara se llena de un color rojo granate y evito su mirada avergonzada de sus palabras, pero después noto la misma dureza que hace un minuto contra mi vientre y mi cabeza se desconecta del mundo. Él no iba a violarme ¿o sí?, mi estómago se hunde y una amarga sensación recorre mi cuerpo ante el pensamiento de que posiblemente ya lo había hecho más de una vez antes, ¿sino por qué más habría despertado desnuda en su cama sin poder recordar nada? Lo más seguro es que me hubiese drogado y después se aprovechara de mí. La idea me hace sentirme sucia y aterrada, y aunque una parte de mí se niega férreamente ante la idea de que éste, hasta el momento noble y sincero, hombre a mi parecer sea un pervertido, un vil y miserable violador.

La sola idea me aterra así que empiezo a forcejear inútilmente contra él, ya que es claramente superior a mí físicamente. Parece confundido y lucha por sostenerme mientras yo me revuelco en la cama tratando de zafarme. En la academia ninja nos habían advertido que al ser Kunoichis estábamos expuestas a este tipo de ataques y por mucho tiempo viví aterrada de que me sucediese a mí; hoy me doy cuenta de que mi miedo no era en balde. Estoy aquí, apunto de ser ultrajada (posiblemente de nuevo) y no tengo forma de evitarlo, me siento impotente y asustada, y ruego porque alguien aparezca para salvarme.

– ¡Déjame ir, por favor! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

– ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Hinata?! ¡Tranquilízate, por favor!

– ¡No, suéltame! ¡Por favor no me hagas daño! ¡No me toques!

– ¿Qué dices?

Parece genuinamente turbado con mis palabras y se aleja un poco mirándome con extrañeza. No pienso mucho y me deshago de su agarre empujándolo a un lado y corro hacia la puerta con todas mis fuerzas. Salgo de la habitación, lo escucho llamarme, sé que está siguiéndome, no puedo evitar voltear a verlo y entonces algo malo pasa, al voltear algo se ha enredado en mis pies y me ha hecho tropezar, me siento caer como en cámara lenta y después un terrible dolor en la cabeza, lo último que veo es a Naruto y todo se vuelve negro.

.

.

.

.

.

_Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Un__**beso**__**&**__**un**__enorme__**abrazo**__** :9**_


	2. Despertando a una realidad de pesadilla

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no es de mí autoría, sólo creo que es tremendamente atrayente y sexy, así que lo uso para crear locas fantasías que calman mis locas exigencias; con ellas puedo imaginar escenarios en los cuales, por ejemplo, Hinata logre que Naruto termine perdidamente enamorado de ella. Es si, lo único que hago es soñar despierta porque eso nunca pasará (llora) porque lastimosamente según se rumora que __Masashi__Kishimoto__ (el único y sin igual creador de Naruto) parece batear hacía otros lados (es gay) lo que nos asegura que NO habrá __NaruHina__ y nos hace imaginar una pareja retorcidamente mala (cof, SasuNaru, cof) o en su defecto una pareja decepcionante (vomito, NaruSaku, escalofríos). _

**Te volveré a enamorar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By**

**Ivy C. Poison**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cabeza estaba a punto de reventarle, se sentía mareada, adolorida y unas insistentes pulsaciones en la parte baja de la nuca le dejaban una sensación como si alguien estuviera golpeando furiosamente en ese sitio.

Sintiéndose aturdida se incorporó lentamente.

El sol entraba abundantemente por la ventana obligándola a cerrar los ojos en cuanto se dispuso a abrirlos, por lo que tuvo que esperar para poder ver el lugar en el que se encontraba. Espero a que el ardor en sus ojos pasara y lo intentó de nuevo. Con calma abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la iluminación y pudo distinguir con horror que se encontraba en el mismo entrono de pesadilla del cuarto en el que había estado con el Uzumaki.

Se levantó asustada y cayó en cuenta de que a diferencia de la noche anterior ésta vez se encontraba vestida con una enorme camiseta naranja y su ropa interior, y el estómago se le hizo nudo de pensar en que sus manos la tocaron de nuevo mientras estaba dormida.

Pareciera que el mundo la odiaba, siempre parecía tener guardado para ella lo pero en su repertorio de catástrofes.

Se hundió más en la cama y cubrió su cara con pesar. Había esperado que todo aquello fuera un sueño, una horrenda pesadilla. Hubiera deseado despertar y encontrar que estaba en su cama, morirse de vergüenza por haber tenido semejante sueño absurdo, levantarse con los ojos llenos de ojeras por un mal sueño y después entrenar sin descanso durante todo el día para, finalmente, tumbarse de nuevo en su cama completamente agotada y dormir sin sueños como todos los días.

Pero la realidad era otra y estaba decidido que tendría que afrontar estar envuelta en semejante situación horrible.

Afrontar con desagrado que en verdad había sido violada por el "héroe de la aldea".

Se quedó de piedra en ese momento cuando cayó en cuenta de lo horrible que era su realidad. No sabía qué hacer, la situación se le salía de las manos, por una parte no quería ensuciar el nombre de héroe de la aldea, porque siendo realistas, ¿quién en su sano juicio le creería? Uzumaki Naruto era un héroe a la vista de todo el mundo, alguien noble, valeroso y hasta el momento de principios increblantables. Primero la tachaban de loca y luego la linchaba toda la aldea antes de creer que él pudiese haber hecho semejante cosa.

Entonces entraba en juego su dignidad, ¿cómo podría quedarse callada y dejar que un acto así se quedara impune? Por mucho que el fuera un gran shinobi, algo así no debía solo pasarse por alto.

Aunque la vedad fuera dicha, no había un hombre más fuerte que él sobre la tierra.

Si Naruto se proponía silenciarla no habría manera de evitarlo, la mataría y eso sería el fin de sus problemas.

¿Qué demonios había pasado con el mundo? Desde cuando ella pensaba así ¿en dónde había quedado toda esa admiración y respeto?

La respuesta era simple: las había dejado abandonadas en las sabanas del mismo colchón en el que se encontraba ahora. Tal vez incluso también ahí se quedaba su dignidad.

Entre más lo pensaba más claro era, no podía hacer nada en contra de Uzumaki Naruto.

Pero, ¿y si no tuviera que confrontarlo? Tal vez las cosas simplemente pasarían si ambos fingían que nada había pasado. Ya con ambos por su lado lo más probable fuese que el asunto se olvidara, aunque eso implicara que todo quedara impune. ¿Y que más daba si de todos modos no iba a ganar nada acusándolo? Después de todo ¿Quién era ella en comparación?

Nadie. No era nadie, y si algo le pasaba nadie se iba a preocupar.

En todo caso, fuera una respuesta o la otra lo primero que tenía que hacer era poner distancia entre los dos.

Observo discretamente hacia la puerta, atenta ante cualquier ruido que le indicara que estaba cerca. Se escucharon pasos, pero no parecían acercarse así que no había peligro.

Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana cerrada y se alzó para abrirla lentamente. Dio un rechinido y se detuvo. Escucho de nuevo y su corazón se detuvo. Los pasos se acercaban. Tenía que salir de ahí y pronto. Mandando al diablo la cautela empujo la ventana con fuerza y brinco.

Al tocar el piso no lo pensó ni un segundo y se puso a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Escucho un llamado, una maldición y luego algo que cae al piso y supo que él había salido en su persecución.

— ¡Maldita sea, Hinata no de nuevo! ¡Espera! ¡Hinata!

— ¡Aléjate!

Dios, estaba demasiado cerca, no pasaría mucho para que la alcanzara. El pánico se apodero de ella ante la posibilidad de quedar atrapada de nuevo con él, no podía permitirlo, no quería estar sola un segundo más con él. Forzó a su cuerpo a correr más rápido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y un extraño sonido emergió de su garganta atorándose con las pesadas respiraciones. Estaba alterada, y el miedo por el hombre que le llama a gritos desde atrás no ayudaba.

Salió por una esquina y corrió hacia la avenida principal pasando entre la gente incapaz de gritar por ayuda o detenerse para pedir auxilio a alguien, su instinto le decía que si lo hacía se estaría entregando con los brazos abiertos a que la capturaran. El único lugar que podía ser seguro era la mansión Hyūga.

« ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme! » Rogaba internamente sin poder hacer más. Pero al perecer sus ruegos no fueron escuchados porque Naruto la alcanzo rápidamente tomándola del brazo.

— ¡Te tengo! ¡Tranquilízate, por favor! —suplico Naruto cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos. Hinata se retorció y gritó histéricamente para que la soltara, pero él la mantuvo fuertemente agarrada en espera de que se tranquilizara, sintiendo su corazón cada vez más y más pesado en su pecho.

Estaba muy confundido, preocupado y triste de ver la manera en la que su amada reaccionaba. Parecía histérica, fuera de sí, como si de repente se hubiera transformado en alguien más de un momento a otro. Pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

Naruto sabía que algo había pasado con Hinata desde la noche pasada cuando despertó. Sus reacciones, las palabras que uso, fueron como si en realidad no quisiera estar con él. Le dio la impresión de que le había hecho daño y ella le temiese.

—Hinata, por favor, dime que es lo que te ésta pasando.

Ella no le respondió.

Pasaron los minutos y el forcejeo por parte de Hinata ceso, pero aun así él no la soltó. La falta de lucha había dado lugar a un llanto quedo y margo que calo en lo profundo del rubio.

Naruto le pregunto mil veces que era lo que ocurría, pero ella nunca contestaba y solo lloraba diciéndole que la soltara.

Poco a poco la paciencia de Naruto empezó a llegar a su límite, y en un acto de desesperación tomo a Hinata y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Ella intento separarlo débilmente, pero él la atrajo más hacia sí. Quería protegerla de lo que le estuviese haciendo daño, pero ella no se lo decía. Aunque tenía una idea de que era lo que le molestaba, esa no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Naruto no supo cuánto tiempo pasaron abrazados para que Hinata se durmiera. Con calma la acomodo mejor en sus brazos y se levantó cargando a la morena al estilo nupcial.

Al alzar el rostro al fin cayo en cuenta de las miradas extrañadas que los aldeanos le dedicaban, no había notado hasta el momento que estaban ahí, su completa concentración había estado en alcanzar a Hinata y que no se hiciera daño de nuevo. Aun así, por la forma en que los miraban le hicieron saber que habían dado un verdadero espectáculo.

El rubio se sonrojo al completo cuando reparo en la manera en la que iban vestidos, el solo traía sus pantalones y ella una camisa. Tan rojo como un tomate pidió disculpas por las molestias y trato de escapar, pero fue detenido y se quedó tranquilizando a la gente que preocupada preguntaba si la morena estaba bien. La verdad era que ni el mismo lo sabía.

Para su suerte le creyeron y lo dejaron ir sin hacer comentario fuera del bienestar de la morena.

Se fue de ahí rápidamente y fijo el rumbo hacia su casa. Miro al cielo y dio un enorme suspiro. Se sentía terriblemente cansado. No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando y era frustrante, la manera en la que Hinata quería escapar de él, en como rechazaba su contacto, todo indicaba su rechazo, pero, rechazo por qué.

No lo sabía, por el momento sólo quería llegar a su casa a dormir, y con suerte al despertar Hinata estuviera en la cocina preparando la comida con una bella sonrisa como todos los días.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad que me alentaron a escribir éste capítulo. _

_La verdad una enorme disculpa por el retraso y por lo poco que hay en este capítulo, ya verán que en el siguiente capítulo participa más Naruto y esto empezará a tomar ritmo._

_Se preguntaran porque de repente cambié la narración, pues verán, no soy muy buena con la primera persona y el primer capítulo lo hice así sólo por ser el primero y como un tipo de introducción. Como se dan cuenta cambio de punto de vista muy de repente, y en la primera persona no se puede tan fácil como en la tercera persona. Además, según yo, lo hago mejor así, es más fácil. _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, con el cual espero no tardar tanto y que sea más largo, desde aquí viene lo bueno, que es la convivencia nueva, por ahí ya di una pista de cuál es la situación entre Naruto y Hinata, y eso lo va a hacer más divertido. _

_Ojo, doy una advertencia para los que no se hayan dado cuenta ya. Ésta historia va a contener lenguaje fuerte y situaciones sexuales recurrentes, para que el que no tenga la edad suficiente o bien no se sienta cómodo con ello, se abstenga de leer. _

_De nuevo__**gracias**__y__**un**____**enorme**____**beso**__soplado__._

_Hasta__el__**próximo ;D**_


	3. Declaración de guerra a tu corazón

**Disclaimer: **_Aunque sea bastante repetitivo, debo aclarar que mi amado Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, ese hombre que se la pasa jugando con mi corazón a su antojo; justo ahora me tiene completamente ilusionada con su nueva película y los rumores que circulan por toda la red sobre un posible NaruHina. Dios quiera y sea cierto, sería un sueño hecho realidad. _

**Te volveré a enamorar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By**

**Ivy C. Poison**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escuchaba voces, le eran familiares, no podía haberlas confundido nunca porque llevaba escuchándolas prácticamente de toda la vida.

Por un momento su pecho se llenó de esperanza. Esperanza de que al fin hubiera alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien que le dijera que la llevaría a su casa para poder llorar en la soledad del patio de entrenamiento de la mansión Hyûga; llorar y llorar por largas horas, y tal vez, después entrenar hasta sangrarse las manos y que todo su cuerpo se sintiera molido.

Sí, eso sonaba maravilloso en esos momentos.

Incluso después de un rato, dejó la esperanza crecer en ella como una burbuja, cada palabra que escuchaba alimentaba esa burbuja echando aire en ella, palabra a palabra, pero fue tanto que al final está reventó. La explosión hizo eco en la habitación, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus ilusiones se desplomaron. Había esperanza y ésta quedó enterrada entre palabras sin sentido; hechos asegurados que le dejaban helada por dentro.

No entendía que pasaba, pero desdichadamente su nombre era mencionado insistentemente en aquella retorcida conversación. Era absurdo y aun así no podía dejar de preguntarse si tendrían algo de verdad, porque una cosa era segura y era que algo definitivamente no cuadraba en toda esa situación. Por ejemplo, ella misma aceptaba no tener una completa noción de las cosas. Sus últimos recuerdos estaban borrosos y en su mente no había nada claro aún, pero de eso a que no recordará dos años de su vida había un gran trecho de improbabilidad ¿verdad? A menos que ella inesperadamente hubiera caído en coma repentino no sabía cómo era posible su extraña amnesia.

Porque supuestamente ella junto con las personas que se encontraban afuera estaban en la edad de veintidós años cumplidos, ¿y por qué le afectaba tanto eso? Bueno, tal vez era el hecho de que del último momento del que tenía plena conciencia en su mente había sido del día en el que había cumplido veinte años.

Una parte de su mente le dice que muy probablemente todo podría ser una broma muy bien elaborada, pero otra parte le gritaba que eso no era posible, que no había ningún propósito para ello. Tenía la esperanza de en cualquier momento alguien saliera de la nada gritando un "_¡Caíste!" _

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y la presionó fuertemente. Necesitaba recordar, encontrar algo que le diera sentido a todo lo que estaba escuchando, pero no lograba sacar algo más allá de imágenes borrosas e inconexas que no tenían ningún sentido.

Respiró profundo y decidió que lo mejor era dejar de escuchar, ya que hacerlo sólo lograba ponerla nerviosa.

Acomodó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama para quedar lo más cómoda posible y miró por la ventana el hermoso jardín que había fuera; era amplio, con un pasto verde reluciente, pero lo que la encandiló fue la gran variedad de flores que había, de todos los colores, todo siendo bañado por la dorada luz del atardecer. Una verdadera maravilla.

Así se mantuvo observando el bello jardín por unos minutos tratando de pasar por alto la conversación que se estaba llevando acabo del otro lado de la puerta, cosa nada fácil de hacer pues ésta se tornaba cada vez más acalorada con el pasar del tiempo, hasta que finalmente después de un feo comentario llegaron a los gritos.

Hinata trató de no prestar atención a ellos hasta que escuchó algo que la dejó petrificada en su sitio sin poder recordar cómo es que se respiraba.

— _¡¿Qué no se supone que llevas casado más de año y medio con ella?! ¡Deberías al menos tener alguna idea de qué es lo que le pasa! _

— _¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! ¡Ella simplemente despertó y comenzó a actuar extraño! Parecía... _

La voz de repente perdió intensidad volviéndose apenas un flojo y ronco susurro, con un tono forzado que dejaba bien en claro que lo que decía le desagradaba.

—_...que ella me odiara._

Hubo un prologado silencio después de esa declaración, luego algo así como un bufido de mofa, un gruñido y al final algo que sonó parecido a un suspiro de resignación. Hinata no estaba muy segura que había sido eso.

—_Eso es un poco difícil de creer- la voz sonaba un poco escéptica, luego hubo otro suspiro —, porque tú sabes; Hinata ha estado enamorada de ti desde prácticamente siempre. No creo que eso pudiera cambiar de la noche a la mañana._

—_No quisiera creerlo, pero estoy seguro de que algo no anda bien. Algo está sucediendole, de veras._

La tristeza en que reflejaba la voz era palpable, y Hinata sintió por un momento una punzada en el pecho. Lo ignoró. No tenía por qué sentir lástima hacia el hombre que le había hecho tal daño.

Lo que restaba de la conversación perdió significado después de lo que acaba de escuchar. Una desagradable sensación le subió lentamente por la columna vertebral. Se negaba a creer aquello, simplemente no era posible, ¿por qué rayos decían que ella había estado enamorada de Uzumaki Naruto durante toda su vida? ¡Era absurdo! Ella toda la vida había tenido a ese alguien especial para ella, ese por quien se esforzaba entrenando día y noche sólo para que el la reconociera, para poder caminar a su lado como iguales sin sentirse inferior. Para que le dedicará una mirada llena de orgullo, y tal vez algún día, está se convirtiera en una llena de amor. Había vivido prácticamente para recibir esa mirada, y podía decir con un peso en el corazón que lo había conseguido, aunque ella hubiera preferido nunca obtenerla si hubiera sabido que el precio a pagar sería tan alto.

Sus hermosos ojos perla se opacaron. No había sabido en ese momento que su sacrificio sería en vano, que las cosas terminarían de ese modo para ellos, ambos habían perdido todo, ya no había nada por lo que vivir. Ya ni siquiera estaba ese sentimiento de haber hecho lo correcto. No quedaba nada.

Apretó fuerte sus parados para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. No podía darse el gusto de llorar, debía ser fuerte y mantener ese estoicismo que siempre le había admirado a él, tenía que parecer que tenía el control de la situación como siempre le había dicho, nunca demostrar miedo, ser orgulloso y fuerte, tenía que seguir su ejemplo, aún ahora quería que se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia el balcón que había en la habitación, deslizó la puerta corrediza y dejó que el aire frío le regresará algo de la serenidad que había perdido.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el sonido de la puerta la pusiera en alerta. Hinata ya sabía que en algún momento vendrían para afrontarla y se había preparado para ello, escucharía lo que tuvieran que decir y luego se iría.

La puerta se abrió y ellos entraron. Se dio la vuelta para recibirlos encontrándose con dos conocidas cabelleras rubias.

Por un momento sólo se miraron en silencio hasta que la rubia lo rompió.

—Hola Hinata, ¿cómo te sientes amiga? —Preguntó Ino con cautela. La mirada de la Hyûga era dura, por alguna razón Ino sintió que tenía que irse despacio.

Hinata miró a la Yamanaka. No le inspiraba ninguna desconfianza, pero sabía que tenía que irse con cuidado. No podía confiarse, no estando él ahí.

Su mirada pasó por el segundo rubio en la habitación, y quedó atrapada por unos grandes ojos azul intenso. Había muchos sentimientos transmitidos en esa sola mirada y Hinata se negó a dejarse intimidar por lo poderoso que parecía con ese simple gesto.

La Hyûga se aclaró la garganta devolviendo la mirada a la Yamanaka.

—Estoy bien, Ino san —contestó —, sólo me siento algo cansada.

La rubia pareció animarse un poco con su respuesta.

—Me da mucho gusto que te sientas bien Hinata —respondió Ino, insegura todavía.

No sabía cómo continuar con la conversación. ¿Qué debía decir? _"Hey Hinata, me contaron que has estado corriendo por la aldea como si estuvieras loca, ¿quisieras decirme que es lo que te pasa?" _Si claro, ¡por supuesto que no podía decir eso! Suspiró internamente y se armó de valor para continuar hablando. —Hinata tú... ¿en verdad, en verdad te encuentras bien?

La Hyûga frunció el ceño, ¿qué si se encontraba bien? ¡Por supuesto que no se encontraba bien! Estaba asustada y confundida. Necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a esclarecer su propia mente ¡Por supuesto que no se estorba bien, de ningún modo!

Tomó aire y se armó de valor para mirar al Uzumaki a los ojos. Su intensa mirada seguía ahí, sobre ella todo el tiempo, y aunque le costará admitirlo la intimidaba.

Tenía un enorme nudo en el estómago, tan grande que se le subía hasta la garganta. Aun así logró hablarle sin despegar los ojos de él.

—Uzumaki san —le llamó. Para su sorpresa su voz sonó firme —. Si no le importa, me gustaría poder hablar a solas con Ino san.

La mirada que recibió como respuesta casi le hace dar un paso atrás.

Naruto abrió la boca para protestar, pero para fortuna de la Hyûga la rubia se le adelantó cortando lo que seguramente hubiera sido un largo reproche muy al estilo Uzumaki.

—Naruto por favor, déjanos hablar a solas —pidió. Naruto la miró con enojo apretando los labios hasta que formaron una fijada línea recta. Ella no retrocedió lanzándose una mirada igual de firme.

Al final, después de una férrea batalla de miradas, el Uzumaki salió de la habitación entre bufidos, gruñidos y reclamos, coronando todo el pancho con un gran portazo.

—Bien —Suspiró Ino —. Ahora que estamos solas Hinata, ¿te parece bien si me dices qué es lo que pasa? —Apuró Ino, impaciente a que la

Hyûga le respondiera.

No tenía ninguna teoría de que pudiera ser lo que la morena le diría. Estaba a la expectativa total.

Hinata dudó responder, pero no sabía si tendría de nuevo una oportunidad como esa. Además, la Yamanaka era alguien de confianza. No tenía otra opción más que contarle y posiblemente encontrar una repuesta a todas sus dudas.

Respiró profundo y se dirigió a la cama para poder sentarse, se sentía demasiado cansada como para casi acabar de despertar.

Cuando estuvo en la cama miró a la rubia haciendo una invitación silenciosa para que se sentara con ella. La Yamanaka pareció captar el mensaje y se aproximó también a la cama, sentándose a un lado de Hinata.

—Y bien —insistió Ino — ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué Naruto parece estar a punto de coronarse como la reina del drama? —bromeó, intentando aligerar el ambiente, pero éste sólo pareció ponerse peor. Los hombros de Hinata estaban tan tensos que temía que se quebrarían si su amiga hacía cualquier movimiento.

—Hinata —llamó un poco dudosa — ¿Ha pasado algo entre Naruto y tú?

La Hyûga se estremeció ante la sola mención del nombre del Uzumaki.

Ino no pasó por alto ese detalle, como tampoco se olvidaba de la manera en la que lo había tratado hace poco. Hinata había sido muy impersonal en su trato con Naruto, cosa rara dado que ellos siempre se habían caracterizado por ser una pareja muy amorosa. Estaba segura de que algo grande tendría que estarle pasando a la Hyûga y tenía el presentimiento de que la respuesta no le iba a gustar nada a Naruto.

Ino no supo que al mencionar al rubio había clavado el dedo en la llaga. El horrendo recuerdo de su despertar junto a él le hacía estremecer. Era un mal recuerdo y un tema que no quería tocar aún.

Ignoró claramente la pregunta y tomó las manos de Ino entre las suyas. Miró fijamente a los ojos azules de ella e hizo la pregunta más importante.

—Ino san, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

La cara de la rubia demostró su sorpresa. Seguro que no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero para Hinata era crucial obtener una repuesta. De ahí dependía si seguía adelante o se echaba para atrás.

Hinata en esos momentos se sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo empezar a externar sus miedos y cualquier movimiento en falso de parte de la Yamanaka ocasionaría que se encerrara en sí misma para no volver a salir.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ino no pudo haberse preparado para el mar de emociones que reflejaban los ojos perla. Se veía tan indefensa aun cuando trataba de parecer segura. La rubia no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de protección se instalara en su pecho. Protegería a Hinata de cualquier persona, era una promesa.

Apretó su agarre con las pequeñas manos de la Hyûga y le contestó:

—Te aseguró que puedes confiar en mi Hinata. Somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo; jamás haría algo para lastimarte.

Las sinceras palabras de la Yamanaka lograron tranquilizarla.

—No… No sé muy bien cómo empezar —al fin habló Hinata —. Las cosas aparecen muy confusas, no tengo idea de que hago aquí, ni por qué e-estaba —desvío la vista incómoda —, no tengo idea de por qué estaba c-con U-Uzumaki san é-ésta mañana —La cara de Hinata ahora era de un color rojo granate. Apretó sus manos con fuerza tratando de controlar su nerviosismo —. Y-Yo no sé qué está pasando. Siento como sí me hubiera perdido de algo importante.

Ino se esforzó para entender. Por sus palabras podía suponer que algo había pasado con la memoria de Hinata. Cosa que explicaría la extraña manera en la que se refería a Naruto. Se veía muy afectada al mencionar el incidente matutino que le había platicado éste. Tal parecía que Hinata había retrocedido varios años, retornando a esa época en la que aún no arreglaba las cosas con el rubio y parecía querer escapar de él a toda costa.

—Me estás diciendo que no recuerdas lo que pasó... ¿ayer?

Ino intentó con lo más sencillo. Si eso era, tal vez la cosa no era tan grave. Pero se decepcionó mucho cuando la Hyûga negó con la cabeza.

—Ino san, por favor, podría decirme ¿qué edad tiene?

La repentina pregunta la descolocó. Frunció el ceño de manera inconsciente.

—No entiendo qué tiene q-

—Por favor Ino san —le interrumpió Hinata —, sólo quiero que me diga su edad, puede, por favor.

Aún con el ceño fruncido y la palabra en la boca Ino contestó.

—Tengo veintidós años, Hinata, pero tú eso ya lo sabes.

La cara de Hinata se contrajo en una mueca. Bajo el rostro sintiendo el peso de la realidad sobre sus hombros. Así que todo era verdad, en realidad había olvidado esos años de su vida, pero ¿por qué? ¿Cómo?

Volteo a ver a su amiga y sintió ganas de escapar. Pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que averiguar todo lo que pudiera.

—Se supone que yo tendría veinte años ahora —confesó. Los ojos de Ino se abrieron con sorpresa —. No puedo recordar nada más allá del día en el que fue mi vigésimo cumpleaños.

La rubia no pudo responder nada. Se quedó ahí frente a la morena boqueando como una tonta.

—Hinata ... —gimió Ino asustada cuando pudo recuperar el habla —. Esto es muy grave, tenemos que buscar ayuda, averiguar por qué perdiste la memoria. Tenemos... —no pudo continuar porque la mano de la Hyûga se posó en su hombro. Ino la miro y entendió el mensaje silencioso y calló.

Hinata le sonrió agradeciendo su gesto.

—L-Lo primero que quisiera hacer, si no le molesta, es escuchar de todo lo que me he perdido. En verdad me gustaría saber que ha pasado. Hay algunas cosas que no logro comprender aún.

— ¿Cosas que no entiendes? —Repitió Ino. La Hyûga asintió.

—Hace un rato esscuché la conversación que tuviste con U-Uzumaki san —confesó bajando la vista —. Pude escuchar algunas cosas que me confundieron mucho.

Ino espero a que siguiera hablando, pero la Hyûga parecía atorada, por lo que decidió echarle un empujón.

— ¿Cuáles son esas cosas, Hinata?

—Tu mencionaste algunas cosas -contestó evasiva —, q-que involucran a Uzumaki san.

—Ah —soltó Ino, estúpidamente, al caer en cuenta de a que se refería la morena — T-Tú te refieres a lo que dije de que... bueno, que él y tú... que él tú están... —Diablos ¿por qué era tan difícil decirlo?

—A que él y yo estamos c-c-casados —terminó la Hyûga por ella. Le había tomado mucho trabajo decirlo, pero eso no era lo único que le molestaba —. Y también, el hecho de que yo estaba e-enamorada de él. Q-Que siempre había estado enamorada de él.

—Bueno, emm, Naruto y tú, ustedes se casaron hace poco más de año y medio. Entiendo que no lo recuerdas porque está dentro del lapso de tiempo que está perdido de tu memoria. —Le explicó Ino.

La Hyûga negó con la cabeza.

—Eso lo puedo entender Ino san, sé que es muy probable que yo esté casada con Uzumaki san, porque aunque yo no lo recuerde, sé que puedó haber ocurrido —aceptó la morena con pesar —. Lo que en realidad no entiendo, es porque dice que yo he amado durante tanto tiempo a Uzumaki san, cuando en realidad, nunca, desde que asistimos a la Academia lo he visto más allá que como un buen compañero.

La cara que Ino puso en ese momento bien hubiera válido unas cuantas fotos para recordarla. Sus ojos se abrieron cuán grandes eran y su boca estaba tan abierta que casi le llegaba al suelo.

—Qué... ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó incrédula la Yamanaka. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y la jaló con fuerza, el dolor era muy real, no podía estar soñando.

Hinata observó el extraño comportamiento de la rubia con una gota en la cabeza. La Ino que la observaba en ese momento con lagrimillas en los ojos y sobando su mejilla parecía genuinamente sorprendida por sus palabras. Pero, ¿por qué le resultarían tan extrañas?

—Ino san, ¿se encuentra bien? —Preguntó preocupada. —Si gusta podem-

No pudo terminar porque de un momento a otro Ino estaba sobre ella sacudiéndola por los hombros y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

—P-Por fa-favor, I-Ino s-san, tra-tra-tra ¡Tranquilicese! —la morena detuvo el ataque de la rubia sujetándola por los hombros. La Yamanaka la miró y luego pareció calmarse un poco, tomó aire y volvió a su lugar.

—Perdona Hinata, es sólo que me sorprendió mucho lo que dijiste. No puedo entender, ¿desde cuándo tú...? ¿Cómo es que pasó? Es decir, lo que me escuchaste decir se supone que es la verdad, tu misma me lo confesaste hace mucho tiempo, por lo que me cuesta trabajo creer lo que me estás diciendo ahora. —Ino miró a la Hyûga como esperando que está le dijera que todo era broma, pero la cara seria y confundida de la morena le decía que hablaba en serio.

La preocupación de Ino se elevó a niveles peligrosos. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Un terrible presentimiento.

—Hinata —llamó —. Dices que recuerdas todo de tu vida antes de cumplir veinte años, ¿estoy bien? —La Hyûga asintió —. Bien, por favor, necesito que me digas que es lo que recuerdas.

Hinata la miro y lo pensó por un segundo antes de responder.

—Bueno, todos los recuerdos que tengo están bien claros hasta mi cumpleaños. —Respondió, hizo una mueca y miró a la Yamanaka —No sé qué es lo que quiere que le diga exactamente.

Ino se mordió el labio y desvío la mirada.

Sabía que los recuerdos de la Hyûga estaban mal, no podían estar bien si no recordaba al que había sido el amor de su vida.

Regreso su vista a la morena y le habló con firmeza. Sería totalmente franca.

-Escucha Hinata, sé qué todo esto te confunde, y lo entiendo, pero creo que tu memoria fue alterada -lo había hecho, le había soltado la bomba. Observó atenta a la reacción de la pelinegra. No hubo mucho cambio en ella, sólo un ceño fruncido y una mirada de concentración.

—Ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?

Hinata asintió.

—Lo empecé a sospechar cuando escuché tú platica con Uzumaki san. Luego lo confirmé cuando me dijo su edad —Respondió. Suspiró con pesadez y observó a la rubia —. Lo que me intriga es saber quién y por qué lo hizo.

La bonita frente de la rubia se arrugó en un profundo ceño. Alguien había alterado los recuerdos de Hinata. Pero ella no sabía a ciencia cierta con qué propósito. Hasta el momento lo único realmente visible era la falta de sentimientos hacia el Uzumaki. No estaba segura de que esa fuera la única meta de quien quiera que lo hubiera hecho, y si la pérdida del amor hacia Naruto era el único objetivo, no se le ocurría un motivo para hacerlo.

—Necesitamos averiguar qué te hicieron y cómo revertirlo —concluyó —. Yo podría hacer algunas investigaciones dentro de mi clan y ver si puedo averiguar algo. Mientras tanto, ¿ya pensaste cómo vas a sobrellevar todo esto? Tú sabes, la situación con Naruto y el matrimonio que no recuerdas.

La cara de Hinata palideció.

—B-Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería contarle todo a U-Uzumaki san y después llegar a un acuerdo sobre qué podemos hacer. No quiero que nadie más además de nosotros se entere de lo que me pasa —contestó Hinata muy nerviosa.

Era cierto que no le agradaba la compañía del rubio, pero ahora sabía que el Uzumaki no había abusado de ella, después de todo eran marido y mujer, supondría normal que pasaran ese tipo de cosas entre ellos, aún si ella no lo recordaba —. Creo que sería muy difícil tratar de ocultárselo precisamente a él, y de todos modos, no veo el caso para hacerlo.

Ino asintió con la cabeza.

—También creo que es lo mejor. Iré a buscarlo —dijo y se levantó de su lugar para caminar hacia la puerta, tomó el picaporte y se detuvo un momento para girar a observar a la morena. —Esto... Hinata, no sé si lo recuerdas pero el carácter de Naruto pude ser un poco difícil a veces. ¿No prefieres que yo se lo diga a solas? No sé bien como estén tus recuerdos sobre él ahora, así que pienso que es mejor que ya esté preparado cuando te vuelta a ver, ¿no lo crees? —Ofreció amablemente, aunque por dentro se muriera de los nervios. Si había algo que ella deseará menos que afrontar a Uzumaki Naruto sola, era hacerlo con Hinata presente.

La morena lo pensó y asintió en aprobación.

Ino bien pudo haber soltado el suspiro de alivio más grande de toda su vida.

—Entonces, ya vuelvo —Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. Ni bien dio un paso fuera cuando soltó un gritó.

— ¡Ahhh!

Hinata dio un brinco en su sitio.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero fue detenida por una frenética rubia.

— ¡No! —Gritó asustada —. N-No te molestes Hinata, y-ya vuelvo —dijo, y salió a toda prisa dejando a la morena confundida en el cuarto.

.

Afuera, estando segura al otro lado de la puerta, Ino suspiró con fastidio.

—Sí que eres increíble —murmuró entre dientes. A su derecha un muy serio Naruto estaba recargado en la pared junto a la puerta.

El Uzumaki abrió la boca para contestar, pero Ino le impidió que hablará poniéndole una mano sobre la boca y le negó con la cabeza. Le tomó del brazo y lo arrastró por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera donde lo soltó y comenzó a bajar sin dirigirle la palabra. La siguió de manera autómata hasta que llegaron a la sala de estar.

Una vez ahí se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera.

— ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? —Preguntó enojada — ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Hinata la que saliera por esa puerta?

Naruto lo pensó por un momento. Si en lugar de Ino la que hubiera salido fuese Hinata, probablemente se hubiera molestado y lo hubiera observado de nuevo con esa irritante frialdad como lo había hecho en la habitación, definitivamente eso no le agradaba para nada. Peor aún, Hinata se sentiría invadida y le tomaría más desconfianza aún.

《¡Probablemente no hubiera vuelto a dirigirme la palabra! ¡De veras!》pensó asustado.

—Tengo derecho de saber —se excusó, inflando los mofletes y cruzando los brazos como un niño pequeño.

Una vena se inflamó en la frente de Ino — ¡No tenías derecho a espiarnos, tonto!

— ¡Ella es mi esposa! —Se defendió el Uzumaki — ¡Por supuesto que tengo derecho de asegurarme de que está bien!

— ¡No si ella nisiquiera recuerda que es tu esposa, ni lo que sentía por ti! —Ino no tuvo tiempo de detener a su lengua. Sólo pudo arrepentirse después de haber dicho esas palabras al observar lo mucho que habían herido al rubio. Naruto pareció desinflarse.

El Uzumaki apretó los puños y desvió la mirada. Eso había dolido, pero por triste que fuera era su realidad. Pues bien. No estaba dispuesto a aceptarla.

—Aun así —murmuró. Su boca se torció notablemente, y por un segundo, Ino estuvo tentada a ir y abrazarlo, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, Naruto se giró de nuevo a verla y un escalofrío le recorrió al ver la firme decisión reflejada en sus ojos azules.

Naruto habló de nuevo, ahora con total firmeza —. Aún si Hinata no puede recordarme, yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerla, de veras.

《En verdad lo hará. Aunque Hinata ya no recuerde que lo ama, él nunca la dejará sola》pensó Ino conmovida.《Maldita sea, Hyûga Hinata, tienes tanta suerte. Creo que te envidio un poco, sólo un poco》

Y aún si le parecía adorable y muy romántica la declaración del rubio, no estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.

—Entiendo que sea tu esposa y te preocupes por ella —le concedió Ino —, pero tienes que entender Naruto, que por el momento no es buena idea agobiarla. Tú escuchaste nuestra conversación, por lo que eres consciente de la delicadeza de la situación. —Dudó un segundo en seguir hablando, pero estaba segura de que era bien importante dejarle bien en claro como estaban las cosas. Tomó aire y continuó —. Naruto, Hinata no sólo no recuerda el haberse casado contigo, al parecer la persona que alteró su memoria cambio la imagen que ella tenía sobre ti, en estos momentos para ella, tú no eres algo más halla que un buen amigo, ¿entiendes eso?

Naruto fruncido el ceño y apretó los puños, pero asintió.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que no me rendiré —declaró muy seguro de sí mismo —. Si el propósito de quien quiera que le hiciera eso a Hinata chan era que ella me olvidará no le daré el gusto de ver cómo me quedó observando que el amor de mi vida me olvida con los brazos cruzados. Me esforzaré y volveré a hacer que Hinata me amé de nuevo —una imperceptible sonrisa traviesa se coló en su cara. Había descubierto a un pequeño polisón — ¡¿Me escuchaste bien Hinata chan?! —Gritó. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al escuchar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y un golpe sordo. Volteó y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso la rubia al darse cuenta de que los habían estado espiando.

Naruto nunca había sido un gran estratega, pero mentiría si dijera que no había visto una buena oportunidad para comenzar a mover sus piezas en el tablero.

—Quiero que te quede bien en claro algo Hyûga Hinata: ¡No pararé! No me importa lo que me cueste, ni el tiempo que me lleve, juro por mi camino ninja que te volveré a enamorar, ¡de veras!

Con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo las palabras que sellarían un juego de conquista, que le traería muchos momentos divertidos, así como dolores de cabeza, lo sabía, pero no le importaba, porque él era Uzumaki Naruto y nunca se retrataba de su palabra, de veras.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Fin Capítulo 3-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Y aquí se termina éste tercer capítulo. Siento que por fin cerré éste episodio sobre cuál es la situación que encierra el descubrimiento de la pérdida de memoria de Hinata. Sé que prometí más acción entre Naruto y Hinata en el capítulo anterior, y la había en el otro que se me perdió (explicaciones más abajo) y lo iba a hacer igual pero lo reconsidere y decidí que era importante aclarar bien esto de la memoria y todo eso. Además me pareció que se perdían partes importantes como la declaración de guerra de Naruto al corazón de Hinata (*u*)_

_Quiero dar gracias a todos los que me dejaron un hermoso review, y también ofrecer una disculpa por el enorme retraso. Lo que pasó fue que tuve problemas en mi casa anterior y me vine a vivir con mi mamá, dejando el capítulo tres en la computadora, que no era mía por cierto, por lo que tuve que volver a escribirlo desde mi celular, porque no tengo computadora propia por el momento (se deprime) así que imaginarán lo que me tarde para hacer este capítulo, que me pareció enormemente largo y no les miento, creí que nunca lo terminaría (n.ñ)_

_El capítulo cuatro ya está en proceso, lento pero seguro, como ya les dije, estoy escribiendo desde mi celular, que es un poquito más tardado, así que les pido me tengan paciencia._

_Hubo por ahí entre los reviews alguien que adivinó una parte importante de la trama, no sé por qué, pero eso me emocionó jajaja soy tan rara (XD) Así que sólo puedo decirte que estás completamente en lo cierto, me pareció perfecto para éste tipo de trama, se me figuró muy parecida a la situación que le plantea Gale a Katniss cuando la confronta sobre Peeta (no sé si habrás leído Los Juegos del Hambre, si no es así, te recomiendo que corras a hacerlo ahora (e.é))_

_Por último una consulta y un aviso:_

_Se que notarán a lo largo de la historia que está va a tener sus buenas dosis de OCC, para que no haya molestia sobre eso, porque en lo personal me gusta que me avisen para saber lo que me espera y no sacarme de onda cuando entre y me encuentre con una Hinata extrovertida y colocada o con un Naruto super frío y calculador, por supuesto, ese no es el caso de está historia, el aviso es más que nada porque no siento tener la suficiente capacidad para capturar aún la esencia de los personajes tal cual son, es todo. Después de todo, mi principal propósito al escribir ésta histeria es mejorar mis habilidades en la escritura._

_La consulta es: ¿Qué tan rápido quieren que avance la historia? Tengo planeada la trama y todo eso, pero puedo ajustarla según lo que me digan, qué quieren más, ¿romance super lento o romance picante y atrevido? Lo que decidan ustedes está bien para mi, también siempre puedo combinar un poquito de ambos, no lo sé._

_Muchas gracias por leer y cometar._

_Un enorme bechoabacho para todos ustedes gente hermosa de Fanfiction ;*_


	4. Y así el juego comienza

**Disclaimer:**_ Para la buena fortuna de todos nosotros existe un hombre llamado Masashi Kishimoto, quien un día decidió hacer su propia creación: agregó ninjas, poderes, y muchos colores, para crear a la niñita perfecta, pero en lugar de eso obtuvo a Naruto, un maravilloso anime manga del que todos disfrutamos. Puedo decir con toda sinceridad que fue un privilegio para mi haber podido disfrutar de sus maravillosas series estos últimos ocho años de mi vida. El final fue lo que esperaba, lo amé, aún si fue un poco apresurado, se materializó uno de mis sueños: ver a Naruto convertido en Hokague formando una hermosa familia con mi amada Hinata. Así que espero que la próxima vez que Kishimoto quiera crear a la niñita perfecta, lo que salga sea la tercera temporada de Naruto, ¿y por qué no? Que tenga mucho, mucho NaruHina. (*·*)_**,**

**Te volveré a enamorar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By**

**Ivy C. Poison**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cuarto ya estaba completamente oscuro. La luz de la luna entraba claramente, delatándola en su punto más alto, por lo que se hacía una idea del tiempo que llevaba tirada en esa cama sin nada más que hacer aparte de observar el techo. Tenía hambre, estaba cansada y aun así su corazón y su mente tenían suficiente energía para trabajar a toda marcha. Era hasta cierto punto irónico, pero tristemente lo veía como una buena señal. Le recordaba una buena época de su vida en la que no vivía absorbida por la tristeza y la apatía, una época en la que era relativamente feliz.

Se sentía como en un déjà vu. Su corazón retumba fuerte contra sus costillas, luchando por salirse de su pecho, ella con sus manos sobre ese lugar en una acción inútil trataba de mantenerlo ahí, aun sabiendo que era imposible que su corazón saliera de su pecho, pero más que nada quería tranquilizarlo. Se sentía como haber regresado a la época de su adolescencia.

Estaba avergonzada de la ridícula emoción que estaba sintiendo por dentro, como si fuera una adolecente enamoradiza. Había estado así desde que Uzumaki se le declarase, porque lo que él hizo no podía catalogarse como otra cosa que una abierta y clara confesión de amor.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y tuvo que reprimir un chillido avergonzado como venía haciendo desde hace un buen rato ya. Por más que tratará, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, se encontraba a si misma recordando el momento una y otra vez y tratando de imaginar constantemente la expresión en el rostro del Uzumaki al decirle esas palabras tan vergonzosas, que si bien habían sonado un poco a amenaza, lograron acelerar su corazón de una manera alarmante.

Pero es que no podía evitarlo, esa había sido prácticamente la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba.

Soltó un quejido y tapó su sonrojada cara con una almohada, esto estaba mal, ella no podía estarse emocionado así por las palabras de un hombre por el que nisiquiera tenía sentimientos de por medio. Sabía en qué posición la ponía eso y no le gustaba.

Lo peor de todo era que no sabía cómo darle la cara nuevamente al Uzumaki, lo único que tenía en claro era que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a verlo. ¿Cómo se evita a alguien cuando vives en la misma casa?

Porque si algo tenía en claro era que estaba atrapada en esa casa por tiempo indefinido.

Poco después de su espectacular huida de la bochornosa escena en la que fue descubierta por el Uzumaki, Ino había entrado en la habitación, le había explicado que tenía que vivir ahí con Naruto por un tiempo, el suficiente al menos hasta que tuvieran una idea de que su separación no fuese tan repentina.

Aunque quiso, no había podido poner muchas objeciones, porque sabía que si de un día para otro ella simplemente se separaba del Uzumaki toda la gente comenzaría a sospechar y hacer preguntas y eso era lo último que ella quería.

—No dejaré que esto me sobrepase. Só-Sólo fueron unas cuantas palabras bonitas, n-no tienen importancia -se dijo, destapándose la cara. En definitiva si permitía que esas palabras interfirieran demasiado, su estadía en esa casa se tornaría totalmente insoportable.

Eso es, ya estaba mentalizada en lo que tenía que hacer y eso era no dejarse afectar por nada de lo que hiciera el Uzumaki.

.

《Bien, parece que él no está por aquí, supongo que ya estará dormido pensó aliviada, asomándose a la cocina.

Hinata había decidido no salir del cuarto hasta sentirse bien preparada para enfrentarse al Uzumaki, pero tal parece que su estómago tenía voluntad propia, porque de un momento a otro cobró vida y comenzó a gruñir de manera vergonzosa. Intentó ignorarlo, pero al final el hambre la hizo levantarse y salir a hurtadillas de la habitación para conseguir algo de comida.

Encendió la luz y comenzó a revisar los estantes, no sabía por qué, pero moría por un enorme y humeante tazón de ramen. Por eso, casi suelta un chillido de emoción cuando descubrió todo un gabinete repleto de delicioso ramen de prácticamente cualquier sabor que se le antojara.

Con los ojos brillantes tomó varios paquetes y los puso a hervir todos juntos en una sola olla. Mientras tanto, se ató el cabello en un moño improvisado, tomó un mandil lila de un cajón y comenzó a preparar lo demás que iba a necesitar. Si de algo podía estar segura era de ser buena cocinera.

Una sonrisa melancólica se asomó tímida en sus labios, mientras al cortar las verduras recordó con cariño la primera vez que su primo Neji había aceptado ir en un picnic con ella y había elogiado su manera de cocinar, comentado que ella sería en un futuro una excelente esposa. En ese momento se sonrojo tanto que estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero se mantuvo consciente y experimento con su primo lo que bien pudo haber sido la primera cita de ambos, aunque en ese entonces no lo supieran.

Su ánimo decayó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas como cada vez que recordaba a su amado primo. Lo extrañaba tanto, su ausencia quemaba en su pecho como una braza cliente, y dolía, dolía tanto que no la dejaba respirar.

Pestañeó para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Había aprendido que llorar no le regresaría la vida a su primo y lo único que ocasionaba era que se hundiera en un periodo de depresión del que luego le costaba mucho trabajo salir, pero siempre lo lograba, se obligaba ante la idea de que al dejarse vencer estaría decepcionado a su primo y todo por lo que él se había sacrificado.

Respiró profundo y se concentró exclusivamente en el ramen que estaba preparando. Tanta era su concentración que no notó que estaba siendo observada con atención.

Naruto la miraba, recargado en el umbral de la puerta. No sabía con exactitud cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo a lo largo de su tiempo de matrimonio. Le encantaba la calidez que le transmitía esa escena. Él nunca había tenido una familia, no sabía que era sentirse parte de una; no hasta que Hinata entró a su vida. Ella le había mostrado un nuevo mundo en que se sentía querido y necesitado, lo había hecho sentirse parte de su mundo, así como ella se había convertido en el suyo.

Y no quería perderla.

Sin darse cuenta, caminó hacia ella como si estuviera atraído por un imán. Se detuvo a un paso de tocarla, aunque el espacio en realidad le sobraba, quería sentir su calor, deseaba sentirla.

Controlando su ansiedad por tocarla, se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante, quedando a la altura de su oreja. Se detuvo un momento para apreciar su delicioso aroma. Inconscientemente su cabeza descendió un poco más hasta que sus labios rozaron el niveo cuello.

—Eso huele delicioso, Hinata chan —ronroneó.

Hinata brincó dando un fuerte grito y se giró de súbito golpeándolo en el rostro y el pecho con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Rayos, eso duele, de veras! —se quejó, tomándose la nariz entre los dedos.

— ¡U-Uzumaki san! —exclamó Hinata sorprendida, con la mano sobre su cuello y la cara cliente.

Naruto la miró y pensó que se veía completamente adorable.

— ¿S-Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Hinata, mirándolo preocupada.

— ¿He? —soltó embobado.

—Su nariz —le señaló — ¿Está bien? ¿No le hice mucho daño?

—Ah, eso —Se soltó la dañada nariz y le sonrió. —. No es nada, estoy bien —Mintió, la verdad era que la nariz le palpitaba dolorosamente.

Hinata lo miro con ojos desconfiados por un momento, luego frunció el ceño.

—E-Está sangrando —observó espantada.

Naruto se llevó los dedos a la nariz y comprobó que era verdad. —Oh, valla.

Rápidamente Hinata lo agarró del brazo y le hizo sentarse. Le tomó una de las manos y le hizo volver presionar su nariz.

—Sosténgala de ese modo, por favor —le dijo, y corrió por una servilleta, la humedeció un poco y volvió con el blondo.

—Déjeme ver —pidió, retirándole la mano para revisarlo —; parece que ya no sangra —Dijo aliviada y comenzó a limpiarle suavemente. La culpa se leía claramente en su cara —. Lo siento mucho Uzumaki san, en verdad no fue mi intención.

—No hay problema —contestó con los ojos clavados en ella. A decir verdad, su nariz había dejado de importarle hace mucho, en su mente el único pensamiento era ella y lo mucho que le estaba torturando tenerla así de cerca de su rostro y no poder inclinarse y besarla. Tan sólo unos pocos centímetros lo separaban de esos dulces labios, casi podía sentir su sabor en la boca, su suave textura...《¡Maldita sea!》gruñó internamente. Si tan sólo Hinata no estuviera confundida él ya habría saltado sobre ella para devorarla completa.

《Juro que le arrancaré los brazos al malnacido que hizo ésto》pensó enojado.

—Listo, Uzumaki san —habló Hinata sacándole de sus planes de tortura. — ¿A-Aún le duele? —Le preguntó la Hyûga con aire culposo.

El Uzumaki sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Ni un poco, porque tuve la mejor enfermera de todas, de veras. —Contestó naturalmente.

A la Hyûga se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese palpitar acelerado, el nudo en el estómago, la sensación de emoción. Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, no importan todas esas sensaciones, se dijo, no tenían que afectarle si no les hacía caso.

La olla dio un silbido y Hinata vio la oportunidad perfecta para distraer a su mente. Se acercó y reviso el ramen, la cocina se llenó de un delicioso aroma cuando levantó la tapa de la olla, removió con una cuchara y tomó un fideo entre los dedos para checarlo; estaba listo.

Se dio la vuelta para ofrecer un tazón al Uzumaki, después de todo el ramen era suyo, y bien era sabido en toda la aldea que ese era el plato preferido del Uzumaki. La escena que encontró removió algo en su pecho: El Uzumaki olisqueaba el aire con los ojos cerrados, y en su cara había tal expresión de gozo que Hinata jamás la olvidaría.

—Uzumaki san —le llamó, casi sintiendo pena al ver como se reventaba la burbuja en la que el Uzumaki estaba envuelto. El rubio la miró con atención, así que continuó — ¿Ya ceno? E-Es decir, no sé si quiera a-acompañarme a cenar. —Desvío la vista ante la expresión que apareció en el rostro del ojiazul — C-Cocine un poco de ramen y b-bueno, pensé que tal vez quisiera un poco, porque... ahmm... d-después de todo, el ramen es suyo y... e-es decir... le aseguro que le repondré todo lo que utilicé, es sólo... esto...

La sonrisa bobalicona que Naruto tenía pintada por poco y no le cabía en la cara.

— ¡Claro que sí quiero, de veras! —Exclamó animado. Definitivamente ese ramen iba a estar delicioso, justo como todo lo que su amada Hinata chan cocinaba.

Hinata no pudo evitar que las puntas de sus labios se alzaran un poco, era inevitable contagiarse de ese entusiasmo que siempre parecía rodear al rubio.

Sirvió los platos, se quitó el mandil y ambos se sentaron a comer en medio de una charla casual dirigida por el rubio, quien además no paraba de decir lo delicioso que había quedado el ramen, y ella sólo aceptaba sus elogios tímidamente, completamente sonrojada. A decir verdad, Hinata tenía que aceptar que esto no era tan malo. Uzumaki san era una persona muy agradable y muy animada. Se sintió optimista, después de todo, vivir ahí no sería una completa tortura como se lo había imaginado.

Terminaron de cenar y recogieron la mesa, juntos. Se acercó a la tarja y se ató nuevamente el mandil, dispuesta a lavar los platos sucios, cuando el Uzumaki la detuvo.

—Espera, Hinata chan: lo haré yo, no te preocupes, de veras —Se ofreció amablemente Naruto. La realidad era que no le gustaba mucho que digamos lavar la loza, pero no iba a sucederle nada si lo hacía de vez en cuando.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, no puedo dejar que usted limpie Uzumaki san, no me sentiría cómoda con eso —se excusó. Si permitía que él lo hiciera no se estaría a gusto sabiendo que había comido sin agradecerle. Cuando vio que el Uzumaki se preparaba para protestarle, se adelantó —. P-Pero podría ayudarme...c-claro, si gusta.

Naruto lo pensó y decidió acceder, conocía a su esposa y sabía que al igual que él podía llegar a ser muy testaruda, podrían quedarse infinidad de tiempo discutiéndolo y aun así no ganaría.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos en equipo Hinata chan —contestó animado —, ¿en qué te ayudo?

—Bueno, ¿p-puedes secar los trastes mientras los voy lavando?

—De acuerdo —hizo un saludo militar —. Puede dejármelo a mi señora, de veras. -Le guiño un ojo.

Hinata se sonrojó y apretó los labios para no reír, pero una leve carcajada escapó de su garganta.

—E-Entonces confiaré en usted soldado —contestó ella, siguiéndole el juego.

Ambos rieron, el más sonoramente que ella, pero eso estaba bien, porque ella era tímida de naturaleza y lo aceptó, prácticamente Hinata apenas lo estaba conociendo.

Así que entre risas y comentarios graciosos por parte de Naruto, se pusieron a trabajar.

—Me gustaría poder recordarlo —habló de repente Hinata, deteniéndose para voltear a verlo.

Naruto arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

— ¿A mí? —le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos esperanzado.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo acababa de decir y desvió la mirada.

—E-Es decir, m-me refiero a-al tiempo que no puedo recordar; s-se me figura que debió ser di-divertido —Se apresuró a decir con la cara ardiendo. Se mordió el labio nerviosa, ¿pero que diantres había dicho?

—Ah —soltó Naruto decepcionado —. A mí también me gustaría que pudieras recordarlo —contestó, con una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago.

Hinata vio como de un momento a otro la expresión de Uzumaki se volvía agria. Por alguna razón eso no le agradó, algo le decía que esa expresión no debería estar nunca en el rostro del rubio, parecía antinatural. De un momento al otro sintió una tremenda necesidad de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—M-Me gustaría mucho si tú... a-aceptaras ayudarme —dijo, recuperando la atención del Uzumaki —. Tal... Tal vez... Tal vez podrías hacerlo, no lo s-sé, contándome algunas d-de las cosas que pasaron en ese entonces, como algún tipo de terapia o a-algo así; c-creo que eso sería... m-muy agradable.

El Uzumaki se quedó mirándola muy serio durante un rato y Hinata pensó que tal vez había dicho algo malo. Estaba lista para retractarse cuando una extraña sonrisa en el rostro del Uzumaki la hizo sentir un escalofrío.

—Sería un honor para mí ayudarte, princesa mía —respondió Naruto con voz ronca. Con lentitud se acercó a ella y le rodeó de la cintura por la espalda.

— ¿U-Uzumaki s-san?

La sintió tensar y pudo apreciar como la morena intentó alejarse de él pegándose tanto con pudo de la barra. Sonrió malicioso, ese gesto, por contradictorio que fuera, se le antojaba alentador. Si bien ella no lo "amaba" ya, seguía siendo Hinata a fin de cuentas, ésa mujer amable y tímida de la que se había enamorado. Y para mala suerte de ella -o fortuna suya-, la conocía mejor que nadie.

Acercó su boca a la oreja de la morena una vez más, y esta vez, al hablar se aseguró de que sus labios rozaran la sensible piel del pálido lóbulo.

— ¿Qué opinas si empezamos en éste momento? —le preguntó juguetón, mordiendo suavemente el sensible botón. Hinata tembló en sus brazos.

—U-Uzumaki san, ¿q-qué está h-haciendo? —preguntó temblorosa, su cuerpo se sentía extraño. Se sentía demasiado consiente de la cercanía del Uzumaki a su persona.

—Lo que tú me pediste —le susurró Naruto, hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello y empezando a dejar pequeños besos que amenazaban gravemente con hacer fallar a sus piernas y mandarla al suelo.

—Y-Yo no...

—Lo hiciste —le interrumpió, mordiendo su cuello.

Hinata soltó un pequeño gemido.

—Na-Naruto san...

—Estabas aquí mismo —comenzó a contar él —; yo acaba de llegar de una misión especialmente larga y estaba ansioso por tenerte entre mis brazos —apretó el agarre en torno a su cintura —; te necesitaba tanto —《Te necesito tanto》pensó besando cariñosamente su hombro.

》Durante toda la misión, el único pensamiento que me alentaba a seguir era que al terminar, regresaría a casa y te haría el amor hasta desfallecer —Hinata tembló. —. Y así lo hice; aquí mismo, una y otra vez, hasta que no pude más. —Naruto gruñó ante el recuerdo. Hinata comenzó a hiperventilar.

》Ahora mismo me siento como si estuviera de nuevo en esa misión, lejos de ti, y desesperado por llegar contigo y hacerte el amor —confesó.

Para ese punto a Hinata ya se le había olvidado que se necesitaba respirar para sobrevivir. Su mente estaba en blanco, sólo era consciente del Uzumaki y el calor que comenzaba a sentir entre las piernas.

Naruto cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para calmarse. Obligó a sus manos a permanecer quietas y se aclaró la garganta.

—Pero me esforzaré más que aquella vez, para regresar a tu lado —declaró, soltándola y dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Debía poner distancia o no podría contenerse y la asustaría más todavía de lo que ya estaba.

—Nunca te olvides de mis palabras Hinata chan: Yo te amo y no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi lado sin antes luchar. —Esperó a ella que respondiera algo, pero no lo hizo, y por la tensión en sus hombros supo que no lo haría pronto. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para salir. Sabía que no era buena idea presionarla, por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Se detuvo cuando la escuchó voltearse. Se giró para encararla y le dedicó su más grande sonrisa.

—Ah, casi se me olvidaba —dijo, casi ríe cuando la vio dar un respingo —: Que tengas buenas noches, Hinata chan. —Y sin más salió de la cocina.

Hinata lo observó marcharse completamente hipnotizada, deseando, sólo por un momento, que se quedará un poco más con ella. Desvío la vista cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. De manera automática su mano voló a su cuello, las zonas donde Naruto le había tocado estaban calientes y sentía un extraño hormigueo recorriéndole por toda la piel 《¿Q-Qué f-fue eso...?》se preguntó sonrojada, con las piernas temblorosas y el cuerpo muy caliente. Parecía que después de todo, su estadía en esa casa no iba a ser tan sencilla como ella pensaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Fin Capítulo 4-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y algo así era el capítulo anterior que se perdió, tal vez a Naruto se le iba un poco más la mano con la tímida Hinata en el otro (é . é)_

_Muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron un bellísimo review. Debo decir que pensé que no les gustaba la historia cuando vi que el capítulo anterior no había tenido muy buen recibimiento, incluso pensé en pausar la historia y ponerme a corregir mis otras historias para practicar más, pero llegó un preciosísimo comentario que me regresó las ganas de escribir._

_Así que:_

_¡Muchísimas gracias Blacklady Hyuuga!_

_Este capítulo va dedicado para ti, porque si bien hay más reviews que me encantaron, el tuyo fue el que no me dejó hacer lo de siempre acostumbro y dejar la historia. Quiero cambiar y tu review fue un gran apoyo (^/^) Esperó que te guste._

_Ahora si mis amados y pervertidos lectores, a petición mayoritaria la historia va ir de atrevida a muy pervertida._

_En verdad que son unos loquillos todos ustedes (XD)_

_¡y los amo por eso!_

_Trataré de apúrar igual para acabar el siguiente capítulo, escribo desde un celular así que les pido paciencia (3:) _

_Una última cosa, en lo personal no me gusta eso de usar palabras en japonés revueltas por ahí, pero hay lectores que prefieren que ponga " 'dattebayo " a " de veras " o " Hime sama " a " Mi princesa ", " Hokague de Konoha " a " Gobernante de la aldea de la hoja ", etc. etc. etc. Así que les digo, ¿Están a gusto así o uso las palabras en japonés? Es sólo una espinita que traigo adorada por ahí. ( *^* )_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Un abrazo de Koala para todos :3_


End file.
